


kitten

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Heats, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Mark, M/M, Needy Mark, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety, Smut, ceo jackson, cross dressing, jackson has a soft spot for mark, kitten mark, mark wears a collar, the world needs this ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: notorious ceo jackson wang is known for both his terrible temperament and bad attitude. although of course having a soft spot for his little kitten hybrid, mark.





	1. Chapter 1

"and what do you mean you missed it?" jackson growls lowly into the phone. sat at his work desk in the mansion, fingertips massaging the temples of his head. "yeah okay" jackson scoffs, listening to the employees excuses. jackson practically slams his phone back down against the desk, his stress and irritation at his peak. he continues working on the paper work sprawled across his desk, a small smile curling his lips when he hears the gentle jingling of the bell attached to marks collar.

the office door creeks open, the jingling stopping as the bleach blonde hybrid peaks his head through the crack in the door. quickly resuming as mark opens up the rest of the door, sleepily rubbing his eye. only dressed in one of jacksons large t-shirts, that hung off one of his shoulders. his tail coyly poking out from beneath it, ears perking up when he saw jackson. 

"daddy" mark whispers sleepily, tail curling around himself. "hi baby" jackson coos, patting his lap gently. mark sees no discourse with it, as being in his daddy's lap is his favorite place to be. light footsteps pattering across the room and to jacksons chair. jackson rolls his chair back, giving mark plenty of room. the tiny framed kitten hybrid crawls into jacksons lap, straddling him.

from this position jackson can feel the thin, lace panties marks wearing beneath his skirt. suddenly forgetting about his worries as his little kitten looked at him with his big, doe eyes. jackson brings a hand to one of marks ears, rubbing at it gently. earning a purr from his kitten, marks tail curling around jacksons thigh. jackson leans in, rubbing his nose against marks. the hybrid giggling softly. 

jackson kisses marks cheek first, then working his way down his baby kittens neck. faded hickeys lined his skin, all the way down to his shoulder. to which jackson continues kissing down, towards marks exposed shoulder. as all jacksons clothes were nearly twice his size, although he adored wearing them.

jackson slips his hands beneath marks shirt, feeling the lacey panties that hugged his kittens waist. sliding his hands up, and over marks slim sides. about to lean in for a kiss just before his phone rings. causing him to throw his head back, mark only parts his lips, a mischievous glint scintillating his chocolate brown eyes. jackson reaches around mark, picking up his phone with a quickness. 

"hello?" jacksons deep, honey-like voice says lowly. the person on the phone explaining a situation to him, fully prepared to answer. until he felt his kitten slowly grind down against his crotch. jackson crunches into his lower lip, as marks tail tightens around his thigh. attempting to keep his composure, despite his little kitten attempting to coax a groan from him.

jackson speaks on the phone, biting into his lower lip. rushing the phone call, and hanging up the phone. mark smiles innocently, as if he just hadn't just done what he had done. jackson hooks one finger under marks collar, pulling him closer towards him. jackson wants nothing more then to punish the boy, although proving unable as the employee had called him in a panicked tone. being forced to return to the company building, and attend to the situation.

"i have to go" jackson whispers, breath mingling with marks. mark lets out a soft whine, knowing just how to get to jackson. "let me come with you~" mark giggles, jackson sighs softly. knowing mark would be a handful, but how could he deny his baby? "fine" jackson whispers, closing the distance between mark and his own lips. kissing him both gently, and deeply. 

"i love you" mark whispers in between their kiss. "love you to" jackson smiles against his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"daddy, daddy, daddy~" mark hummed as jackson attempted to dress him. "yes kitten?" jackson says, while attempting to strip mark of his t-shirt. "isn't it against the rules for me to come to work with you?" mark says, adorably tilting his head to the side. jackson having just bought mark not even two weeks ago, and not having brought mark to work with him yet. 

"baby" jackson sighs, "i make the rules, so no it is not against the rules" he chuckles. "ohhhhhhh~" mark says, swaying back and forth. "baby please sit still and let daddy dress you" jackson says, but that doesn't make it any easier on him. mark attempted to remain still, but his tail still swayed back and forth behind him. his ears perking up as he was determined to remain still. 

jackson walks over to his closet, that was filled with mostly his suits and marks wardrobe. having spoiled his little kitten hybrid with anything he wanted. it was a bit chilly outside, but he wanted to show mark off and convey how adorable he was. first he pulls a pair of tight black, see-through tights over marks legs and up to his waist. porcelain skin shining through the tights, jacksons finger tips lingering across marks waist. 

pulling over a tight black floral pattered top over marks head. the collar tightly hung beneath his perched collarbones, the front and back portions of the shirt had a tight black fabric beneath the floral and lace pattern. while the collar and sleeves that ran down to his wrists were only composed of the floral lace. 

the top hangs down tightly to his waist, although soon covered by the high-waisted black skirt he ran up and over marks waist. a tight waistband clung to his skin, while the rest of the skirt flowed back and down to his upper thighs. all marks clothes were specially tailored to allow his tail to sway behind him, mark still attempting to remain still, as he was a good kitten and listened to what his daddy told him. 

jackson finally takes to the other side of their bedroom, into the shoe closet he had for mark. taking out a pair of black boots that cut at the ankle, and had a striking brown sole on them. the boots only made him 2 inches taller then his 5'1 stature. slipping them onto marks tiny feet, and then guiding him to stand up. 

mark looking up at jackson with his big, chocolate brown eyes. and then leaning against his chest, jackson able to feel marks purr ringing through his neck against him. jackson holds him tightly, and smiles when marks tail curls around his waist. "come on kitten, we need to get going" he says. the bell on marks collar jingling as he nodded against jacksons chest and broke away. 

jackson still dressed in his crisp, black suit. running one hand through his hair and guiding mark out of the bedroom. down the mansion stairs and out the double set doors. picking out one of his three luxurious european sports cars to drive, opting for the light grey one. of course opening the passenger door for mark, and making sure he was safely seated. mark swaying in his seat as he watched jackson round the front of the car and take his seat in the drivers side. 

almost the second jacksons seated he gets another phone call from a frantic employee. spending most of the car ride on the phone explaining how he was on the way and would handle it. mark stares out the window, watching the world go by as they drove. jackson finally getting off the phone with a sigh as they pulled up to the company building. that was nearly thirty stories tall. 

jackson parks in the spot reserved for him, readjusting his suit jacket and stepping out the car. opening the door for mark, and winding one arm around marks waist as they walked into the building. greeted by a woman working at the desk, who only smiled at them as they walked by. mark gazes around at the large building, pulled into the elevator by jackson. 

jackson pulling mark into his arms, wrapping both arms around him as mark sunk back against his muscular chest. mark leaned against his shoulder at looked up at the older who was nearly a foot taller then him, doe eyes peaking through his bleach blonde strands. as his hair was just a shade darker then white. 

they reach the floor jacksons office is on, jackson rewinding his arm around marks waist. holding him closely as they walked, making their way into jacksons rather large office. mark could sit on the couch, or one of the chairs but he doesnt break away from jackson. three employees were sat waiting for jackson, jackson only continues holding mark up until he gets to his desk. taking seat in his chair, and mark instantly sitting down in his lap. 

purring and curling up against jackson as he spoke to the employees.


	3. Chapter 3

"mm~" mark purrs, stretching his arms out as he sat up from the couch in jacksons office. the older was busy with paper work, while speaking on the phone to someone. he pays no attention to mark for the moment, to induced with his conversation and work. 

mark dusts off his skirt as he takes to his feet, hickory-mahogany orbs scintillating with an intent as he made his way over to jacksons desk. kicking off his heels as he rounded the desk, finally earning his daddies attention. "i'll call you back" jackson murmurs into the phone, quickly hanging it up and swinging his chair in the direction of mark. 

"yes, kitten?" he says, and mark only purses his lips and tilts his head adorably to the side. "daddy~?" marks gentle tone says, not giving jackson a chance to answer before he crawled into the olders lap. straddling the older, thighs rested on either side of jackson. 

"baby..i'm working" jackson says, words cut short by a groan as mark grinded his hips down against him. leaning in against jacksons neck, warm breath crossing the olders skin. "but daddy, i'm bored" he whispers, leaning in and pressing his lips to the skin of jacksons neck. 

"touch me~" mark whines, knowing his begging only turned jackson on. jackson visibly crunching into his lower lip as he rests both his hands on marks hips. "daddy" mark begs, and that was enough to send jackson over the edge. quickly whipping mark up, flipping him around and bending his kitten over his work desk. marks tail sways behind him, pleased with what he had done. 

mark lets out a breathy moan when jackson pulls his skirt up and to his waist. strong hands gripping the lining of his kittens lace panties, and tugging them down to his knees. mumbling a string of chinese curses beneath his breath as he struggled to unzip his slacks, pulling them and his boxers down in one go. 

mark arches his back, and pushes his ass higher in the air, just begging for jackson to give in. and jackson soon complies, spitting on two of his fingers then teasingly stroking them around marks entrance. his kitten letting out a mixture of a gasp and a moan when jackson slipped both fingers into him, jacksons other hand finding its way to marks collar. hooking one finger beneath his collar, and jerking it up. 

marks tail brushes coyly against jacksons clothed chest as the older crooks his fingers and then spread them apart. earning a loud, drawn-out moan from his kitten. marks moans were nearly enough to make jackson come then and there, but he held back because he wanted to remind mark just who he belonged to. 

finally and quickly slipping his fingers out, and replacing them with something much larger in their place. wasting no time when he thrusts in, setting a both fast and rough pace. the fact that someone could come in at any time, made it all the more exhilarating. 

jackson keeps hold of marks collar as he begins to pick up the pace. feeling marks thighs begin to shake as he got rougher, "yes daddy, yesyesyesyes~" mark moans. screaming when jackson practically slammed into him, coaxing more noise from his kitten. marks nails sunk into the wooden work desk, moaning loudly with each harsh thrust. 

"yeah baby? you like it?" jackson growls lowly, jackson tugging at his collar to choke him lightly. marks ears visibly twitching everytime jackson harshly slammed into him. "answer me baby boy" jackson says, a teasing tilt added to his tone. "ye-yes daddy, lo-love it" mark manages to choke out inbetween his moans. mark was a whining, begging, and moaning mess beneath the older. 

the two interupted by a faint knocking against the door, jackson cover marks mouth and smirking. "mr.wang?" an assistant says, as jackson uses his full strength to slam into his kitten. mark moaning loudly into his palm as jackson says "give me a moment" with a grin spread across his lips. 

jackson uses his available hand to take marks ears between his finger tips, stroking them where he was most sensitive. "come on baby boy, be good for daddy" and that alone was enough to make marks ears go flat against his bleach blond locks. while his tail wrapped tightly around jacksons arm and he came with a whine into jacksons palm. jackson soon following suit after, thrusting out the last few waves of his orgasm. 

he flips mark back around, bringing a hand to marks cheek as his kitten melted into his embrace. stroking his thumb across marks cheek, and leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his kittens soft, pomegranate lips.


	4. Chapter 4

jackson kept his little kitten in his lap while his assistant spoke. a mortified expression sat across their face, as it was a bit hard to not hear what had been going on before they knocked. mark keeping his lips pursed, tail waving behind him whilst he sat happily in jacksons lap. head cocked to the side, staring at the assistant. only making them all the more uncomfortable. bowing once they had finished speaking and making their leave.

"daddy~" mark yawns as he leans back against jacksons chest. "yes little kitten?" jackson hums, raveling both arms around mark. "i'm sleepy" mark whispers, resting his head back. "then take a nap on the couch baby" jackson says. but mark only shakes his head. crawling around and readjusting himself so he was straddling jacksons lap. 

"but wanna sleep with you" mark whines, jumping up and down in jacksons lap. causing jackson to groan, because mark knew just how to get him. "daddy has work to do princess" jackson says, running his hand down marks thigh. "but daddy i want it" mark whispers, leaning in against jacksons ear and nipping at his earlobe. and what mark wanted, mark got.

"how about daddy goes and gets you a snack, finishes his work then takes you home, hm?" jackson asks. knowing he could fuck mark again, but sparing the rest of the building from listening to marks moans and screaming. his little kitten huffing before nodding. "snack first" mark whispers, and jackson chuckles at that.

guiding mark to stand, and lacing their fingertips together. jacksons near 6'0 stature towering over mark, who was just barely 5'2. guiding him from the office, and through to the break room. earning quite a few mortified looks from the employees who had, had to listen to their little session earlier.

"whys there a hybrid here?" one of the employees mumbles. "you didn't know? thats the ceo's boyfriend" she murmurs back. "hes kinda cute, i wouldn't mind fucking him either" he says just as jackson passes by. jackson stopping in his tracks, and slowly turning his head around to the man who had just made the comment. mark not having heard it, innocently gazing up at jackson wondering why they had stopped.

"if you ever even think about fucking him again" jackson begins. "then i will rip your fucking limbs off" he adds. "got it?" and the employee slowly nodding with an inward gulp. jackson forcing a smile across his face, and guiding mark to the break room. who giggles when jackson pulls him into the room. 

"are you jealous daddy~?" mark hums, as jackson closes the break room door behind them. mark backed up against the door, gazing up at jackson. who chews into his lower lip, as mark grabs onto his much larger hand. slowly guiding jacksons hand onto his lower thigh, then guiding it up beneath his skirt and across the skin of his thigh. "because i'm all yours" mark murmurs softly. 

"i know baby" jackson says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks forehead. "all mine" he murmurs, pulling mark away from the door. "what would my little kitten like to eat?" he asks, mark chirping up. "baby pretzels" he says, jackson snorting a bit. finding it cute that mark called them baby instead of small or mini.

"then daddy finishes work and we go home~?" mark asks adorably. "yes little kitten".


	5. Chapter 5

mark yawned as he laid against jacksons chest. his tail curled around jacksons leg, while he finished up the last bit of his paper work. snuggling further against his daddys chest, as jackson sighed and placed the pen against the desk. "alright little kitten" jackson whispers, "we can go" he says, running his hand through marks hair. but mark only lets out a soft sleepy sound, causing jackson to chuckle. as his kitten was tired out. 

pushing his chair back away from his desk, and moving his arms into a position he could pick mark up. holding him bridal style, and making his way across the office. the door opened just a bit, using his foot to open it the rest of the way. only a few employees left spread out across the building, all that had also worked late. making his way to the elevator, that dinged and caused mark to cuddle closer to jacksons chest.

the elevator finally falling to the first floor, as jacksons taller stature stepped out of it. "goodnight mr.wang" the receptionist says. jackson only nodding at her as he makes his way out the building and towards the car. leaning down to open the passenger door of the car, and gently placing mark in the seat. who lets out a whine the moment jacksons stops holding him, and clings to jackson. 

"shh baby" jackson whispers, buckling mark up and pressing a kiss to marks cheek. leaning the seat back a bit so mark could keep sleeping peacefully. quietly closing the passenger door and rounding the front of the car to take seat in the drivers seat. starting the car quickly while glancing over at mark. who looked all to adorable curled up in the seat.

driving as he stole gazes at mark at every red light. causing a smile to curl his lips each time, making sure he carefully pulled into the driveway of the mansion. parking the car next to the rest of his luxurious sports cars. and jumping from his seat, to the passenger side where mark was seated. fluttering his dark lashes and yawning once more. 

"come here, kitten" jackson hums as he unbuckles mark. mark climbing out the seat and out the car, standing next to jackson. clinging to him while they walked slowly to the mansion, jackson opening one of the double set doors and leading mark inside. mark kicks off his heels, and follows jackson up the stairs.

once they get into the master bedroom mark almost instantly collapses onto their giant bed. "now, now little kitten" jackson tsks, "daddy needs to get you dressed" he whispers. mark scrunching his nose, as he wanted to sleep. although allowing jackson to strip him of the outfit he wore, replacing it with one of jacksons larger t-shirts. the sleeves alone falling down to marks elbows. 

jackson changing into a pair of sweatpants, while mark crawls beneath the heavy duvets. patiently waiting for his daddy to join him. jackson chuckles, making his way around the bed and laying down next to mark. leaned up so mark could lay against his chest, "night night daddy" mark whispers against his skin. "goodnight kitten" jackson whispers back, carding his hand through marks hair.


	6. Chapter 6

jackson cracked his neck as he awoke. mark was curled beneath the heavy duvets against his chest. his tail coyly wrapped around jacksons leg. the older only dressed in a pair of sweatpants, while mark laid against his chiseled to perfection chest; radiating warmth. 

jackson smiles down at his kitten, whos fast asleep. slowly unraveling from mark, and about to step off the bed before a tiny hand wraps his wrist. "daddy~" mark whispers sleepily, gently tugging him back into bed. "when did my dearest grow so strong?" jackson hums, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"when you kept leavin' me all alone and cold" mark murmurs against the silken pillow case. letting out a soft whine as he stretches against the bed. "daddy has paper work to do, little kitten" he says. leaning in and pressing a kiss to the skin of marks cheek. laughing when mark instantly began to pout.

"but you can come with me, of course" jackson adds with a smile. noticing how marks ears perked out, slowly climbing out the duvets. his tail swaying behind him while he yawned and rubbed his eye. jackson steps up off the bed, taking to his dresser and pulling out one of his t-shirts and making his way back over to his kitten. whos sat on the edge of the bed swaying his legs side to side waiting for him. 

stripping mark of the shirt he wore to bed, and replacing it with a fresh one. all of jacksons clothes were to big for mark, and dropped to almost his knees. although jackson adored it and mark adored jacksons intoxicating black-cherry scent overtaking him. knowing he belonged to jackson. 

mark jumps off the bed the moment jackson steps back. following jackson to the closet where jackson attempted to get dressed. although growing distracted of his kitten whining behind him. "whats wrong baby?" jackson coos, turning around. mark only tilts his head adorably to the side. "attention~" he whines and jackson can only chuckle. 

"let me get dressed first little one" he says. mark waiting behind him as jackson quickly throws on a white button up. leaving the top buttons undone and tucking them beneath his usual black slacks. despite the luxurious house being a bit chilly he still rolls his sleeves up to his elbows.

"hungry little kitten?" jackson asks, mark pursing his lips and pondering on his words before nodding. jackson doesn't have to ask what mark wants to eat, because he knows his kitten likes the same cereal every morning. mark clings to his arm, holding on his tightly while his light steps were masked by jacksons. the two making their way from the room, down the mansion hallway and towards the kitchen.

mark keeps clung to jackson as the taller prepares his food, jackson using his available hand to hold the bowl. passing by the dining room, and going straight to the couch. mark crawling in his lap and purring the moment jackson sat down. "open up, dearest" jackson whispers as he takes a spoonful of the cereal and presses it to marks lips.


	7. Chapter 7

mark pursed his lips as he sat on the couch. playing with a few toys jackson had gotten for him, waiting for his lover to finish the paper work he had to tend to. a paused episode on the tv illuminated the room, as it had already grown dark and mark hadn't even taken notice. 

mark hears a door open and then close as his ears perk up. a set of heavy footsteps making their way down the hallway, as mark turns around on the coach. seeing his daddy emerge from the hallway, and walking towards the kitchen. the little kitten wastes no time in quietly taking to his feet and trailing towards the kitchen.

jackson was sipping on a drink as he gazed at some paper work in his hand. not hearing his baby enter the kitchen, as his footsteps were to light. only taking notice of mark when he heard a soft purr, and brought his gaze up. "daddy~" mark purrs as he takes steps further towards jackson. cocking his head to the side adorably as jackson spoke. "yes, kitten?" he says, voice raspy while he had been working all day in his office.

"attention~" the kitten whines, as jackson chuckles and speaks. "when im finished baby" he says. although that doesn't stop mark from standing ahead of jackson. making eye-contact as he slowly slips down to his knees. "baby-" jackson says as he chews into his lower lip. mark undoing the button of jacksons slacks, and making quick work of the zipper. finally grabbing the waist band of jacksons slacks and boxers and tugging them down.

exposing jacksons cock that had already managed to get half-hard at the sight of his kitten on his knees. mark gazing up Innocently at his daddy before forming a small part in his lips. using it to suck at the tip of jackson, who groaned the moment he felt marks lips. mark sticks out his tongue teasingly to lick the head as his lips withdrew. 

"g-god fuck" jackson murmurs beneath his breath, fingertips curling into marks hair roughly. marks lips returning to jackson, and taking the head into his mouth. whining softly to cause vibrations against jacksons skin, causing the older to groan above him. running his hands through marks blond hair, pushing mark further against his length. and letting out a moan when the warmth of marks lips engulfed him.

mark working his lips up and down jacksons length, gliding his tongue across jacksons cock as he worked down the length. and then going back up, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder to earn a moan from jackson. using his tongue to tease jackson once more before jackson roughly pulled his hair and whipped him back. 

"d-daddy" mark whispers, lips puffy and red while a trail of saliva led from marks lips to jacksons length. mark pouting as he gazed up at jackson, then back down at the olders cock before attempting to wrap his lips around it. only to be pulled back once more by jackson, in turn the kitten whining again.

"d-daddy pl-please" mark moans softly when jackson pulls at his hair once more. "please what kitten? use your words" jackson says huskily. staring up at jackson with pleading eyes, but jackson doesn't break and whispers a deep "answer me". mark letting out a gasp to jacksons deep words, pressing his thighs further together. 

"you want me inside you, hm?" and mark outright nods at that, but that doesn't satisfy jackson. "say it" he growls as mark stares at him breathlessly. "y-yes daddy" mark begins, "i want your cock in me, please, i want it so badly" mark begs in a whine. and that answer must have satisfied jackson as he quickly picked mark up by his hips.


End file.
